


and after all this time, i'm still into you

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: VIXX
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: A set of 100 drabbles focused around Neo, their relationship, interactions, good days and bad days
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 9





	and after all this time, i'm still into you

**Author's Note:**

> I found the 100 Drabble Day Challenge on Tumblr (https://theimaginesyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com/post/156605573076/100-drabbleday-challenge) and thought it would be fun to do this for Neo .3. 
> 
> Probably not going to do this every single day for 100 days but yah. chapter notes will feature the additional tags for each specific story
> 
> ~~im a babielight pls be nice hh~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Tags:** Established Relationship, Canon Compliant, Rain, Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, Possessive Jung Taekwoon | Leo (not bad, in a cute way), Napping
> 
>  **Additional Characters:** Kim Wonshik | Ravi

They're trapped in the dorm by the torrential rain that had sprung from the autumn skies with no warning; the roads transformed into lakes and rivers, making driving reckless and almost impossible. Walking is as foolish, being soaked to the bone before you're even five steps from the door, shivering despite how much clothing you're wearing or how many umbrellas you're huddled under. There's no way he'll be doing anything today and Hakyeon sighs as he curls up tighter in his blankets. There's a chill that comes with the rain, and Hakyeon scowls at his window. It had broken a few weeks ago, refusing to fully shut, allowing the icy wind that had come with the sudden deluge from the heavens access to his sanctuary as he tries to settle for the afternoon. He curses himself for forgetting to mention it to the managers, more focused on Taekwoon not drinking too much caffeine and that Jaehwan didn't wind anyone  _ too _ far up the wall.

He focuses on his laptop, the film he's watching and does his best to ignore the coldness that tries to slip under his blanket, invisible hands tugging at it but not strong enough to break Hakyeon's white-knuckled hold on the fabric.

A knock on the door interrupts him and his gaze flickers upward, a smile breaking across his face upon seeing Taekwoon — the smile could have been for the tray of food he's holding but Hakyeon bats the thought away. Taekwoon says nothing, merely crossing the room and setting the tray next to Hakyeon. He doesn't sit, his gaze moving to stare at the broken window, the chill of the air seemingly rushing over his skin. He steps towards it, observing the window for a moment, licking his lips delicately.

Hakyeon watches in amazement as he grips the handle and pulls, hard. The window slams shut and Taekwoon locks it, rolling his shoulders before he walks across the room to settle on the other side of the bed, careful not to jog the food tray. Hakyeon stares at him, blinking slowly and Taekwoon chuckles. "It was just stuck, not broken." 

"You did  _ not _ know that."

Taekwoon gives him a mysterious smile and Hakyeon pouts slightly before he turns to the food. "Mm, my hero. I should be cooking for you."

"There are nicer ways to say thank you than you'd kill me in return." 

"My cooking would not kill you. Merely maim your taste buds."

They chuckle softly and Hakyeon turns his attention to eating; he's hungrier than he realised, having not eaten breakfast, and lunch must have passed a while ago. He loses track of time on his rare days off unless there are schedules dotted around he needs to keep a note of - today, there was nothing any of them had to do, only Wonsik heading to the studio at five this morning to record for a solo album.

Hakyeon raises an eyebrow, glancing at Taekwoon, a stray though niggling in his brain. "Are you going to eat?"

"I ate at noon, like a normal person. It's gone four. The others are already starting to debate what take out they should order."

Hakyeon flushes slightly, grinning. "Going to cook dinner for me?"

Taekwoon tilts his head, pursing his lips. "Perhaps. See how I feel a little later." 

Hakyeon sticks his tongue out and goes silent, focusing on the food once more, devouring what he had been brought in probably a record time. Taekwoon stays silent, laying out across the mattress with his eyes closed, waiting. Hakyeon observes him in the afternoon dimmed light and smiles softly. He looks at peace, likely nothing worrying under his skin, haunting him throughout the day. He moves the tray to his bedside table - he can leave it there for a while; unlike Wonsik, Hakyeon actually  _ does _ return the dishes to the kitchen and stretches. His back clicks a few times and he winces but he shakes it off, sighing as he turns to Taekwoon. He grabs his laptop, crawling across the bed to place the laptop on Taekwoon's thighs, curling up and taking residency of Taekwoon's chest.

Taekwoon doesn't move, doesn't seem to notice Hakyeon is there for a moment before a long arm moves from behind his head, reaching out to curl around Hakyeon's waist and pull him tight. There's nothing to say, nothing they  _ need _ to say in the quiet of the room, the sound of their breathing battling gently with the low-volume film only slightly. It's something that phases out, silence falling around Hakyeon as he focuses on a different noise - the sound of Taekwoon's heart beating softly under his skin, the sound muffled slightly by the shirt he wears, but still a comforting, relaxing pace for Hakyeon to take in. It fades out all other noise and he sighs softly, content, reaching up to find Taekwoon's other hand. It appears at the silent request, their fingers interlocking and resting on Taekwoon's chest, moving only with the slight rise and fall of Taekwoon's chest. 

They stay that way a while, Hakyeon focusing on the film he's watching - he doesn't really remember the plot anymore, more content to just finish it and say he had seen it; there was no way he'd be able to discuss this film with anyone if they tried to ask him about it. He was much more aware of the feeling of Taekwoon's chest, slowing softly, his heart beat not going as fast, the soft breath of air tickling the top of his head as his mouth fell open slightly as he slipped to sleep. Hakyeon smiles, wriggling ever so slightly to free his arm where it's pressed between his own chest and Taekwoon's side, pulling the laptop off of Taekwoon's legs. He pushes it aside, closing it and blinking a few times. He lets an arm slip around Taekwoon's waist, clinging to him as he lays out; it takes him a moment to shift his weight, making sure he won't injure his arm pressed between their bodies at the awkward angle they'd ended up in but he manages it without waking Taekwoon up. 

Hakyeon sniffs a little, letting his eyes close as he listens to Taekwoon's heart beat. It's gentle, so warm; it feels like a hug from somewhere he never really knows, but understands deep down that it's home. He smiles softly, letting the sound, Taekwoon's body heat, the rise and fall of the athlete's chest to send him to sleep. 

There's something prodding Hakyeon's forehead as he scrunches his face up, trying to ignore it.

"Hakyeonnie~"

Hakyeon groans, waving a hand around his face.

"Hakyeonnie wake  _ uppp _ ."

He gives in, cracking his eye open to find Wonsik, knelt by the bed, a soft pout on his face. The leader holds a sigh back, blinking his eyes open slowly, processing being awake. 

They've moved during their nap; Taekwoon now lies on his stomach, Hakyeon on his back, with Taekwoon's leg over his waist and arm resting around his waist. Taekwoon squashes against his side, chest pinning Hakyeon's arm between them, and his face close to being pressed into Hakyeon's neck entirely. The leader heaves a groan, blinking and turning back to a very wet Wonsik, a towel wrapped around his head. 

"What?"

"Jaehwan is being extra annoying and we need your koala bear powers."

_ Blink _ .

"That and we have food. You two have been asleep all day." 

"Not all day-"

"It's almost nine in the evening."

Hakyeon grumbles and wriggles slightly, forcing himself tighter against Taekwoon's sleeping frame. "I don't want to get up. Learn to deal with Jaehwan." It's merely moment before the finger is prodding his forehead again and Hakyeon groans, loudly, awkwardly kicking a sleep-laden foot in Wonsik's general direction, an eye fluttering open again.

"Come on, wake up, wake up, wake  _ up _ \- OW!"

Hakyeon blinks a little, processing the scene of what had just happened. The arm wrapped around his waist had moved, rising from the depths of the blanket like a tentacle of Cthulhu. It had reached out, almost violently slapping Wonsik's hand away before it had more firmly wrapped back around Hakyeon's waist. Taekwoon, still sleeping, shifts, pressing his body entirely over Hakyeon's; one arm falls from the bed, fingers likely grazing the floor. His face presses delicately into Hakyeon's neck, breathing as slow and sleep-steady as ever and his legs tangling with the leader's. Hakyeon smiles and gets a hand free, gently trailing his fingers through the hair of the possessive athlete. 

"I think that means I'm his for now."

"He clawed me!"

"Poke slumbering cats and you'll reap what you sow."

Wonsik pouts a little, shaking his hand up before standing up. "Seriously, try and get him up. You both need to eat."

Hakyeon waves a hand at him and Wonsik disappears from the room, rubbing his hair through the towel.

Hakyeon turns his attention to Taekwoon, sighing softly. His face is clear of any emotion, serene, content, and relaxed; Taekwoon rarely shows his emotions on his face, but still, when he sleeps there's something more relaxed around the corners of his lips and around his eyes that makes it seem like the stress of being an idol has just melted away from him. He leans in, pressing a kiss to Taekwoon's forehead, stroking his hair a little harder.

"Kwoonie. Daeguniii. It's time to get up."

Taekwoon doesn't stir, makes no movement that suggest his sleeping brain registered anything out of the ordinary, and Hakyeon frowns. He really  _ should _ make an effort to get them both up and out of bed and into the kitchen to shove some mouthfuls of whatever chicken-galbi combo they'd ordered to try and sate everyone. He should at least make sure they both each an instant ramen pot, or  _ anything _ that would give them some form of nutrition. 

However, Taekwoon is  _ warm _ and he is clinging in a less-than-rare moment and Hakyeon really wants to be selfish. He pauses but manages to reach and grab the blanket, pulling it over them, and clinging back as tight as he dares. 

They can have a large breakfast tomorrow morning. 


End file.
